


Only human

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Shopping, College, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: You decide to go Christmas shopping with your friends, but they decided to split up in teams and you end up with Miya Atsumu. He's very, very, excited about Christmas and maybe also about spending with you, but you're not going to fall for that annoying man... Right? No matter how cute he looks when looking at all those Christmas decorations... Alright, maybe, maybe you've fallen hard.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]Christmas Special [3]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's my 10th Haikyu fic. Party.  
> A bit of implied sexual content at the end, but it's only allusions. 
> 
> Enjoy this rat man, that I kind of appreciate.

Shopping on its own was stressful. Rush hours were what made it so, along with children crying, parents unable to keep their children in track. And younger people just there on their lunch break, walking around as a pack, big groups of eight or more people. All in all, too many people for it to be enjoyable on bit.

Now, knowing that, I wondered why I was being exactly what I hated. If not worse. Shopping was already trying as it is, but Christmas shopping was a whole other story. And yet, here I was about to spend a Friday afternoon with a few people, in the mall as we’d all desperately try to find presents for the famous celebration. It’s not even a small group, no. We’d actually be way too many, and it’ll impossible to keep track of everyone’s whereabouts. Among those people a lot of them were Volley Ball players, or used to be, while I was just an old friend of Bokuto. I did come to befriend his friends through him, even though I despised some more than others. Hinata and Kageyama were quite the pair, always bantering and while it seemed like they were arguing, there was this spark in their eyes that showed they were being playful.

There was also Kuroo and Kenma with us, those I met during our high school years, at one of the training camp. They were… something for sure, I never understood how they got along considering how opposite they were but they seemed to be friendly enough. Then the last three people with us were Sakusa and the Miya twins. Now this, this is where I get bitter. When Bokuto invited me to go Christmas shopping, I thought it’d be a nice day out, with my friend, not too many people, just fun so I agreed. Then he said ‘I hope it’s not a problem that I invited some friends 🥺’. What was I supposed to say? No? Never, it would have broken his sensitive heart, so I agreed. I thought he’d bring at tops 2 friends. But at this point this was a whole team.

And among them, the worse of them, Miya Atsumu.

We were waiting outside the mall with Bokuto, talking with our hands shoved in our pockets and our scarf covering our nose, when an annoying voice called out the grey-haired spiker from afar. “Who’s-“ I started, Bokuto interrupted by pulling his hands out of his pockets and waving “Tsum-tsum! You made it, and you even brought Osamu, nice!” He said with a huge grin as he threw his arms over both brothers, bringing them closer to his face.

I stood there with a disheartened expression before hiding it and giving them a curt nod, mumbling a hello. Maybe I was boiling inside, yeah. “Well look who’s here, our number one fan!” He said, removing Bokuto’s arm from around his neck before walking towards me and throwing his arm around my shoulders, I scoffed and freed one of my hand from my pocket to push him away. “Not a fan at all.” I said monotonously. He laughed and grabbed my hand with his and made a surprised face, “Hoi, you’re freezing-“ his expression turned into a smirk as he wrapped both his hands around mind, “I can hold your hands if you want-“ “No thank you, why even are they warm? You don’t have gloves.” I huffed, pulling my hands from his hold and stepping back.

“He puts them in his pants to be honest, it’s an old habit.” Osamu said with a mocking smile. “I did not!!” Atsumu cried out, looking at his brother angrily, his face turning pink from the cold and perhaps a bit from embarrassment. He then turned around, “Don’t listen to ‘samu, we have pocket warmers, want one?” I shook my head in response and moved to the other side of Bokuto, who hooked his arm with mine, saying we should do like penguins if we want to get warmer. I chuckled and held onto him tighter, giving a side glance at Atsumu’s pretty face before looking back at the horizon as we waited for the others. “Hoi! D’ya want to put your hands in my pockets?” the annoying twin asked.

I felt my face warm up, probably because at some point, when it was so cold your body reacted strangely. “No, hell will freeze the moment I stay with you from my own free will, to be honest.” The darker haired twin scoffed, and fake coughed, “Desperate.” Which made his brother rage even more, but it did turn the attention to them instead of me as they started bickering. Seeing them like that fueled my aversion for the blond twin, he was so childish and loud for no reason. If things did not go his way, he’d just pout like an idiot, I don’t care how ‘handsome’ people found him, he was just obnoxious and annoying to me.

The worst part being I always had to interact with him when I went to their practice to support Bokuto, and during their breaks he would join us along with the rest of the team. At this point, I just wanted to stop going there if he was always going to be there, there was this strong feeling in my guts that made me want to punch his pretty face. I was not a particularly violent person, but the stupid smile he always had when he tried to say something smooth, had the power to bring out all my buried hate for him. “Oh! Look, they’re all there, we’re going to be able to begin, nice.” Bokuto said excitedly as he let go of me and called out their names.

I covered my ears at how loud this was; Was it that necessary to be so noisy when they were only a few meters away from us? I don’t think so, no. But I’d let it slide as him being excited to see his friends once again. “Bro, it’s been so long, how’ve you been?” Kuroo said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Bokuto who returned the hug, I watched them in awe and felt someone next to me, so I commented. “They’ve actually seen each other last week when we went to the cinema, I think they have separation issues at this point.” I heard the person next to me cackle loudly and felt a certain pride upon making them laugh so beautifully and turned around smiling. I quickly erased that smile from my face when I realized it was Atsumu and looked away just as fast.

Not him. Just not him. “Ya know, maybe they’re just that close. Imagine having someone you connect with so much you can’t stand being away from them-“ “I can’t imagine that, but I can definitely see myself away from you, pal.” I cut him off, as I started walking away. He grabbed my wrist and pouted, whining my name. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, joining Hinata’s side this time. “Sup ginger boy, who do you need to find a gift for?” I asked as I bumped my fist with his, he beamed and started ranting about all the members of his family, mainly Natsu, his sister, who really wanted that one plushie he wished he could get it for her then he continued by talking about how he wanted to get a small gift for everyone from the team. “That’s going to be rough, but you seem super hyped so you’ll definitely get what you want.” I stated. He nodded then nudged me to listen to Bokuto who was standing in the middle of the circle, almost shaking with excitement.

“Ok ok ok, since there’s like a ton of people already. I say we make teams, and yeah, don’t lose your partner!” I was about to call dibs on him, when Kuroo started listing the teams and giving out a little paper to everyone. I took it hesitantly and saw there was his phone number on it. “Right, I’m guessing Kageyama and Hinata are a team,” he looked around and was about to set the twins together when Osamu pulled Sakusa to his side, “I’m not going with Tsumu, he’s insufferable when Christmas shopping.” Kuroo nodded then looked at me, “Alright, you’ll go with Atsumu then-“ “No, I don’t see why I’ll go with him, why do I get to have the annoying child and you don’t?” I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest. “Well, I’m going with my bro, that’s decided, and Kenma hates the crowd so he’s not going with anyone else.” He stated in a definitive way before nodding towards my hand.

“Add my phone number, when we’re all done, we come back here- don’t lose your partner, it’s a capitalistic war inside-“ Kenma cut him off and hummed, “May the odds be in your favor.” Then they all started moving, as if this was the start had been given. I stood there and watched them enter the mall, my face probably not hiding how betrayed I felt. When they were all inside, Atsumu fake coughed. “So uh, we’re going or what?” “I can’t believe we’re in the same team. You better behave.” I threatened, looking up at him with a frown, he grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders once more. “Osamu’s just mad ‘cuz I attract the ladies. Because I’m the better-looking twin, you know? And he does not want that competition today, it’s understandable-“ “That’s what I meant when I said to behave, I’m not about to tell you to stop talking but...” I glanced at him with a raised brow, hopefully saying, ‘but you know, maybe do.’

He scoffed in utter shock and guided us inside the mall, the warm air of the building making everything ten times hotter with the difference of temperature from the outside. “Fuck it’s hot, let me go, I’m not keeping my coat.” I told him, shrugging his arm off before taking my coat off, “Let me hold that for you,” He went to grab my coat but I dodged his arm and shook my head. “I’m sure I can hold onto that. I don’t really want your dirty hands on my clothes, you know with the ‘hands in the pants’ and whatnot.” I said mockingly, knowing full well his brother was joking but it was fun to see his reaction. He was fully offended when he gaped, “I did not- god you’re annoying, here let me just-“ he buried his hand in his pockets and rummaged through it until he pulled out a small disinfectant bottle.

He spurted some of the gel on his hands and got them clean, staring at me intently as if saying ‘see, I’m not gross.’ Then closed the bottle and put it back in his pocket. I didn’t say anything, only raising a brow at his action, wondering why he was so determined to prove he was clean, but I’ll admit the antics were a bit funny. “Alright, where do you want to go first Miya?” “I’m freestyling here, d’ya have something in mind?” Looking up at him, I saw genuine curiosity in his eyes and I found him kind of cute like that, his nose red from the cold and a small smile on his lips, I had to tear my eyes away from him in panic from staring. “Well, first I need a gift for my dog.” I state pensively but was startled from my thinking when Atsumu bark laughed next to me, “That is so sad! And your family?” he asked between laughs.

Feeling my face heat up, I raised my chin and started walking ahead of him, only to have him catch up in no time. “I was coming to that, but the pet shop is closer.” “Right, right.” He nodded and opened his jacket to not die from the heat, and looked around. I was not going to start a conversation with him, even though he was the type that would need constant talking at every minutes of his life. “Look,” he pointed at the long queue where parents and children were lining up to sit on Santa’s lap. “Wanna do that?” “No.” He told me to stop moving and sat on the bench that was on our right, asking the person next to him to move a bit so that he could sit, “You sure you don’t wanna sit on Santa’s lap?” he asked in faux-flirtatious way as he patted his lap. I stood there and gave the person next to him a sorry smile only to have them stand up and mutter ‘gross… keep that to the bedroom.’.

“I said no, and you’re nothing remotely close to Santa-“ “Then… want to sit on my lap?” I had to cover my mouth to hide how deadpanned I was right now. That’s what I thought it was, but part of me wanted to laugh, it was kind of cute but it was way too public and too weird too. “Still a no, you know what, I’ll leave you here, I’ll go to the shop on my own-“ “No, no, I’m coming. I wouldn’t want you to get lost doll.” He said with a wink as he increased the stupid flirting, that at this point was just a joke. I made a gagging noise and told him to never call me that, that I had a name, then we made our way to the pet shop.

One inside, he could not stop talking. I was tempted to tell him to shut up but I kind of liked hearing him talk about things he liked, plus he was so enthusiastic about those topics, I was not about to hurt his feelings. But at some point, I had to keep my façade and in one of the aisles, I saw a muzzle and grabbed it. I quickly turned around and showed it to Atsumu, “This, is for you. Maybe you’ll actually stop talking with that.” I said with a smirk. The man in front of me mimicked my smirk and grabbed the muzzle, then leaned towards me, his arm reaching behind me to grab something. As he pulled it back, he showed me a leash, “Might as well make it a package, am I right? Oh, you know what, I’m sure there’s something just right for you too!” He turned on the spot and grabbed the red dog collar next to him then face me once more, “There’s no tag yet, but I’m sure it’d suit you perfectly.”

I did not waste time in taking all the items from his hand and putting them back where they belong. My only answer was ‘no’. He laughed and stuck close to me, “You should have seen your face, you were so embarrassed- but see, that’s what you get when you poke the bear-“ “You’re clearly not a bear, at best you’re like a rat. A ferret maybe, something sneaky and pesky.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, telling me it hurts when I say things like that. I kind of felt bad to have hurt him, but I couldn’t help it, every time he was too close, I’d go in this panic mode and I’d just want him away from me. Yet, barely above a whisper I shrugged, “Yeah, sorry.” I did not look at him, but I heard his sudden turn of head and felt his intense stare on my person. I knew I shouldn’t have apologized, he’s probably the kind of person that gloats- “It’s alright.” He started in a genuine tone before turning a bit more mischievous, “I’ll just have to try harder to make you face the truth I guess.”

I scoffed and pulled out my card when the cashier grabbed my dog’s gift and scanned it before putting it in a bag. “The truth being?” I asked as I put in the pin and waited for the approval beep of the payment. Once I heard it and took the bag, Atsumu spoke, “That you like me.” “Oh wow, it’s so cute how conceited you are, or is it delusional?“ I shrugged and made a ‘who knows’ face before walking ahead of him. “See, you called me cute. You’re slipping, I’m getting to you.” I rolled my eyes at his interruption and followed him. I had a hard time keeping a frowning face when he was being so outgoing and funny. I was hesitant holding back my laughs now, I wanted to be able to laugh fully at his stupid jokes but that’d stroke his ego too much. “I also called you delusional, but you don’t want to talk about that now, do you?” “Oh look! They’re selling hot chocolate- let’s get some.” He did not even jump on what I said, he completely drifted off topic. It was amazing how little he cared at this point, he was way more enthralled by all the Christmas things going on around the mall.

“Does that mean I have to come with you?” I asked a bit panicked from the huge queue there was in front of the inside stall. “Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing, come on.” The twin then grabbed my hand and dragged me with him towards the stall a bit forcefully and started peeking every second if people were leaving or not. He hadn’t let go of my hand either, instead holding it very tight. “You know, I’m sure we’ll see it if it’s our turn. Just wait and you’ll-“ I stopped mid-sentence when someone with tons of bags in hands pushed me as they tried to move in front of us. I turned towards them without thinking and glared the most threateningly possible, “Hey, could you step back? You’ll get your turn, no need to be a brute about it.” As if they did not expect to be told off, they stared at me in shock and embarrassment before stepping back and waiting behind us.

Huffing, I turned back towards Atsumu who stared at me with as much shock as the previous person. “Is something wrong?” I asked casually, still not letting go of his hand. I don’t know why I did that, I could do it, there was nothing wrong with it. He wouldn’t take it personally either, I think, yet and kept holding onto him. It was kind of warm too, well balanced with how cold my hands were. “It was kind of hot how you told them off-“ “Oh gross, wow. Don’t say that again, it’s very…” I made a grimace before nodding towards the line as we took a step forward and got closer. Pulling me closer by the hand, he then whispered, “You’re right, you’re already so hot as it is-“ My face burst aflame, I was about get away from him when a random person with a pole, and mistletoe at the end of it, came by and held it over our heads.

“You know the tradition! Now kiss!” They said happily, I looked up at Atsumu and shook my head, he leaned forward and I tried to get out of his grasp. _He was really doing that, when I told him no_. Closing my eyes, I then felt his lips gently press against my cheek, his hand had let go of mine and was now resting against my lower back. “Here’s your picture! Happy Christmas!” they added just as merrily as they handed me the picture, a huge smile on their face. It was snatched just as face from my hand by the blond man next to me who looked at it in aw, “Look how embarrassed you are, it’s so cute! I’m keeping this, you know, first date and all that.” “Damn, you should have told me this was a date,” his face lit up, “I wouldn’t have come.” I finished with a deadpanned expression; it was funny how frustrated it made him. He was very vocal about his frustration too, groaning and sighing as we walked to the front and were welcomed by a nice group of people who wore a red nose.

“Merry day! What can I get you?” “Two hot chocolates please.” I gave them a warm smile that they reciprocated as they pressed down buttons on the cash register. “Alright! Small, medium, large or lover sized? It’s a bit bigger than large, and you get straws-“ “Lover sized, definitely, right babe?” Atsumu asked with the cutest smile as he looked at me, to play along. I matched his smile and replied with the same tone, but inside there was a mixt of ‘why is he putting me on the spot.’ And ‘maybe I could get used to him calling me babe’. “Sure Tsum-Tsum, don’t drink it all by yourself though.” I chuckled playfully, and handed the right amount of money to the cashier before they handed me the cup and Atsumu the two straws. When we stepped away from the stall, Atsumu was still not talking. I looked off to the side, at him, and saw he was blushing and smiling giddily. “Hey, here,” I handed him the hot chocolate cup that he took, confused. “Wait, here’s your straw-“ “No thank you, do drink it though.”

He pouted and shoved the straws in his coat pockets before slurping loudly his hot chocolate while we walked to the next shop. It did not take him long before he complained, “I’m not that bad, why don’t you want to share it with me? I’m trying to make you have as much fun as possible, why are you being so-“ “I’m having fun, don’t worry.” Why did I tell him that, now he’ll let it go to his head and imagine things. “It does not show, you’re being very grinchy to me.” He huffed. A small smile decorating my figure, I looked at him curiously. “Grinchy? Here’s the thing, I did not even want hot chocolate. But you seemed to like it, so I was going to give you mine anyway.” His cheeks flushed pink and he buried his face in the cup as he kept drinking, but as soon as he took a sip, he spoke up again. “If that’s not true love, I don’t know what it. You’re cute when you’re trying.”

I couldn’t hold back the laugh that left my throat, “I’m not trying anything, come on let’s get inside.” I said as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the next shop I had to go to. Inside seemed to be a lot of people that were blocking every aisle, letting go of Atsumu’s wrist I wandered off to the only free aisle to check things out, and it was filled with accessories. Like scarves, beanies, and all of that. “Close your eyes!” I heard the man next to me say, I turned around and stared at him, he had his hands behind his back and was grinning like crazy. “Do I trust you enough to do that, though?” “Yeah you do, come on.” Rolling my eyes, I then closed them and stood there until I felt something tight on my head. A hard headband. Then the click of a phone taking a picture, “Open your eyes!” He covered his mouth to quiet himself down, but his eyes were screaming his excitement and pride at what he had done.

I did not move and stared at him, “… Are those animal ears on my head?” “Antlers!” “And you took a picture, of me. With antlers on.” He nodded and showed me the picture before and after and opened my eyes, I now realized I was smiling faintly on the picture, I mean I looked good. I could stay I was posing or something. “Alright buddy, it’s only fair I get to have a pic of you in that too, then.” His face turned from innocently proud of what he had done, to sinfully hot as he leaned forward, his face centimeters away from mine. “You want a cute pic of me? If that’s so, all you gotta do is ask.” “You know what? I’m good,” I shoved the headband in his hands and turned away, earning a whine from the volleyball player. “I was teasing you, come on, I’ll let you take a pic! I’ll even put on a sexy Santa outfit if you want!” He called out as he rushed to my side. I acted as if I didn’t know him and looked anywhere but at him, faking going through some things on the shelf in front of me. A few heads turned towards us, and I wanted to tell them it was none of their business, but it would have proved I knew the loud man next to me.

“Come on, here, we both put I on and take cute pics-“ he put the antlers back on my head and some on his too before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and taking a selfie of us like that, I’m sure my own antlers hit his face so I straighten up. “Can I see your pretty smile?” He pleaded, I tried my best to hold it back but he was looking at me with that adorable expression, I could not resist. “It’s a smile of despair, because you look desperate.” I huffed, still looking him straight in the eyes. “I’m not, I just want a picture when you smile with me!” “Then make me smile, there’s no forcing it pal.” I shrugged and hesitantly wrapped an arm around his waist to balance myself from how strongly he was holding me to his side.

Raising the phone once more, I looked at it with a smile that turned into pure embarrassment when he brushes his lips against my ear and said my name in such a sinful way, “Smile for me.” That feeling my stomach did not get better, I waited until he took the picture before pulling away. “Anyway, we uh, we still have to get things. Come on, put those away.” I pointed at the headbands, handing him mine, but he shook his head. “I’ll buy ‘em, we’ll wear them while shopping! Be right back,” he then rushed off, I was left to my own device and thought it’d be the only moment I could be productive. So, I decided to call Bokuto, who answered in no time. “ _Yessss? How’s it going? Found what you needed?_ ” I heard him say a bit loudly, trying to make his voice heard through the crowd. “Bro, why did I get teamed up with the bad Miya twin?” I asked in panic, he laughed and repeated what I told him, to the two men around him before answering. “ _He’s not bad, he’s super nice!”_ “He’s loud, very annoying-“ “ _But you also said he was so fuckable when we talked last time-_ “ I scoffed and felt my face turn hotter when I realized he said that in front of his other two friends.

“That was strictly between you and I, and being fuckable does not mean I’d date him.” I gritted through my teeth. Noticing that Atsumu was coming by, I asked Bokuto to hold on and told Atsumu I had to finish this call, then I’d be back. After that I hurried out of the shop, towards the more secluded part that probably led to the toilets. That corridor was not filled with as many people as the hall, and it allowed me to breathe. “Ok, continue.” The voice I heard was not my grey-haired friend, but Kuroo. “ _You like him, so act on it._ ” His words made me stutter, “I never said I liked him, I hate him. He’s shallow and fake- you know what? You’re not helping, I’ll just finish my Christmas shopping then I’ll beat _your_ ass precisely, because you’re the one who set me up with his cute little ass.” He cackled and I heard him give the phone back to Bokuto, as he repeated what I just told him. “ _You called him cute, and you don’t call anyone cute, do what you want with that information, but I think you know what’s going on. Good luck!_ ” He said before hanging up.

I exhaled loudly before letting myself slide down the wall, crouching against it as I hit the back of my head against it. “Maybe…” Maybe I should tell him. “Were you talking about me?” I was startled when I heard Atsumu’s voice in front of me, he was standing right there with a hurt expression and it broke my heart to see him like this. But I was going to play it off. “Do you often listen to people’s private calls?” _fuck, he heard me_ , I thought in panic. My heart started beating faster, maybe because now I kind of had ruined my possible chances with him, not that I’d ever have acted on it. But I also hurt him. _I’m an idiot_. “I asked you a question.” He was not being goofy this time, he was dead serious. But his demeanor made it believe he was perhaps also, albeit from being angry and hurt, shying away.

“I was talking to Bokuto-“ “About me, right? Don’t avoid the question, I see how you answer just right so that you don’t have to tell the truth!” He said in frustration, his fists tightening at his side. I did not know what to say, he was right. I never lied, except when I said I hated him. Even that was close to the truth, I hated how much I liked him. Letting my butt hit the floor, I sat tailor-style and look to the side. There was this tension between us, I was at loss as of what to do with it. My hands were moist, gripping my knees tightly. I was cornered. I felt even smaller considering the man in front of me was standing in all his glory and I was sitting on the floor. _Fuck, I fucked up_. The stress made my eyes water, but I held it in and kept my mouth shut. If I opened it, I was afraid of what might come out.

“You said I was shallow and fake.” He stated. Without looking at him, I nodded. “I did _.” It’s true I said so, did I mean it? No._ It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when hearing those words. “What did I do to you make you think that about me?” He breathed out, confused and battered. I shrugged. The bond man pushed, “Give me an answer-“ “I don’t know.” I said without ever looking at him. He held his hair in frustration and looked down at me, deep in thoughts. I barely glanced at him before looking down at my hands once more. Hearing him shuffle, he crouched in front of me. “Then be honest with me.” He paused. “Do you like me?” I scoffed, “Why would I like you-“ “It’s a ‘yes or no’ question! Stop giving me bullshit answers.” His voice broke as he spoke, frustration, pain and stress heard all at once through his voice.

“Is it so bad to like me?” He said breathlessly. Looking up at him, I frowned and started, “You want the honest truth?” Why did I sound angry when saying that, I had to stop being so defensive, but I couldn’t. I was trying, but it was hard. “The real truth, the truth truth?” _Stop talking, stop talking, you’re about to cross the boundaries, you’re about to do something you’re going to regret_. It sounded like I was hyping myself, my voice portraying more confidence than I actually felt. I don’t know where I was going with that, but the moment he said ‘It’d be nice’ I uncorked the bottle.

“I’m exhausted. It’s exhausting to hate someone, you know? So fucking tiring, but it’s so much easier than opening up to people.” I started, earning a surprised expression from the man in front of me, but I did not stop. If I was going to be lame and tell him how I really felt, why not make him understand how afraid I actually was. “Being vulnerable, getting hurt- that’s why it’s so much better to act tough and mean, emotionless. At least… at least I won’t get hurt, and I won’t feel the humiliation of having shared my heart with someone that wasn’t worth it.” I looked up at him once more, not having realized I had drifted my gaze to the ground, “And you, you’re so emotional? So open, it’s frightening and- and yet I have this, this growing knot in my stomach every time you’re nearby, but I know I could never be like that, so I remind myself to stay in line.” My speech was faster than usual, stress did that, panic did that. And the people around us, in the corridor did not make it any easier. I wanted to crawl inside the ground and disappear, I wanted to cry too for some reason, but I couldn’t. Not in public.

“Then you go and do that thing when you score during a game, or you just, point at the bleachers during your training as if you were pointing at your fans, it’s stupid but it’s cute you know?” I was going to keep listing things he did that I found adorable when I finally looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes, his cheeks reddening by the second as he held back his tears. “Fuck,” he breathed out, wiping his face with his coat. I pulled out a pack of tissue from my pocket and handed him one, which made him scoff as he dried his cheeks. “That’s so fucking sad- that’s so-“ He hiccupped, and I just smiled sadly, “Yeah, it is what it is… I guess now you know.” “I thought you hated me, I thought- I kept making jokes around you hoping to get a smile from you but you always rolled your eyes-“ “Your jokes are actually bad, but the guy who tells them… he’s not that bad.”

He let out a loud breath, a mixt of a laugh and a relief. I thought I’d be crying, but looks like his emotional side got the best of him, “Can I ask you a question?” He asked as he sat down in front of me, his knees up to his chest. He was pretty flexible, although it’d probably hurt his knees. “Sure… I don’t think anything could make me feel worse right now.” “No, no, no it’s just- do you like me then?” _Do I like him, ah... What a great question, did I like the way he was so hyped about volleyball, the way he’d try to get some attention every time he does something cool. The way he looks when setting during his games, the way he smiles when he scores, the way his hand feels against mine when he holds them while lining up for hot chocolate? Or even the way his cheeks flush pink when someone does something nice for him?_ “Yeah, I think I like you.” I gulped. “A lot.” I exhaled nervously.

Seconds after, I felt strong arms wrap around my form and bring me close to a chest just as warm as the embrace I was getting. One arm around my shoulder, hand on my back, while he other held my head against his chest without moving. “If we’re going to date, you’ll have to make up for the mean comments you said about me.” He breathed shakily, sniffing as he moved his arm from my back to probably wiped his nose with the tissue, I gave him. I froze for a second, I could hear his voice but the sound of the blood rushing to my ears and face was just as strong. I did not know how to feel… Elated? Surprised? Shocked? Nervous, very nervous, anxious even. “Now you can say ‘Atsumu Miya the greatest player is my boyfriend’ isn’t that cool?” I did not reply, only wrapped my arms around him and giggled nervously.

“Wait are you crying? Don’t cry- I like you too, oh god don’t cry-“ He pulled me away from him and held me by the shoulders giving me a once over and saw my eyes were slightly red but I was smiling. “Lemme, lemme fix that.” He rummaged through his plastic bag and pulled out the two antlers set from before and put it on my head, then grinned and did the same for him before giving me a thumbs up. “You actually bought those. It’s useless.” I stated, earning a knowing smile from him, “Yeah but you’re smiling, so is it _really_ useless?” Scoffing I shrugged and wiped my incoming tears with my thumb, letting a nervous breath escaping my lips. “Right, it’s mostly how excited you are to wear it that made me smile.” He seemed taken aback positively and brought me back in his embrace, it was tighter than last time and he started rocking on the spot. “You’re so cute, I like it better when you’re honest with me, I’m never letting you go.” A bit strained, I hit his back a bit, “Maybe you should, I can’t breathe Atsumu-“ I managed to tell him.

Smirking, he pulled away from me once more, I was starting to get dizzy with how energetic he was and maybe how touchy he was too. “Do I…” He paused and quirked a brow, “Take your breath away?” Sighing, I patted his shoulder and used it as a way to balance myself while standing up, “Imma head out,” He whined my name and grabbed my hand, I held my ground and tried to pull him up. I was glad he did not pull me down; it would have been embarrassing. I let out a breathy laugh and grabbed my plastic bag from the ground then faced the man that seemed in awe in front of me. “What is it?” “Does that mean we’re dating?” he asked, almost batting his eyelashes as he slowly slid his hands to my forearms before bringing my close to him and wrapping my arms behind his back.

“I- yeah. If you’d like-“ He frowned, “Yeah I’d like that, but would you? _Don’t ‘sure’ me_! I wanna hear you say it- wait wait, tell me how happy it’d make you feel if you dated me, and that you’d come to all my games and-“ Laughing loudly I shook my head, “Alright cowboy, that’s uh, that’s a lot, I can’t promise that.” He pouted but did not look away, only staring at me intently until I spoke again, smiling shyly. “But yeah, I’d like that- I’d like to go out with you.” “Good, ‘cuz I had someone on standby and I think they might be freaking out right now, so uh-“

Turning around he made a hand gesture and the person from earlier with the mistletoe came back, albeit very reluctantly when they perched the mistletoe above our head. I could not believe he did that, I wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face or run away, but when he leaned in very close to my face and said “You know the tradition, don’t be shy now.” He then flicked the antlers on my head and said, “Come on, _deer_.” I bite my lips at how stupid it was and rolled my eyes before huffing a laugh and bringing both my hands on his cheeks and staring at him. “You’re lucky you’re hot.” I mumbled as I leaned in and pressed my lips against his languidly, he moaned into the kiss in surprise but quickly joined my passion and held me close before pushing me against the wall and letting his hand roam to my back, pressing me against him. He broke the kiss only to bite my lower lips before letting go and meeting my gaze, a cocky smile drawn on his lips.

“I do take you breath away, look at you, panting-“ “Sir? Here’s uh, here’s your picture- I-“ They handed him the freshly developed polaroid and waited for him to give them the money he probably promised them, and once he did, they scurried off. Atsumu slowly faced me once more, but I was too embarrassed to say anything at first until he tried to kiss me once more and I placed my hand between our lips. “I’m getting you coal for that stunt you pulled.” While he played the shocked card, he was smiling from ear to ear, “What stunt? Wasn’t it cute? Here, let’s look at it,” He looked down at the polaroid and I quickly took it from his hand, “Nope, you’re not getting this. This? I don’t want you to blackmail me with that, you’re not getting this.” “So, I get to keep the innocent pic, and you get the hot one? That’s unfair, just for that I should take more picture of your pretty face when I kiss you-“ I covered his mouth and uttered ‘no’ threateningly.

With my stuff in hand, I slipped away from Atsumu’s hold and stood respectfully next to him. Not too close, not too far. “Back to business, we need to get Christmas gifts.” I looked at his beaten, pleading, look and sighed before reaching for his hand, not looking at his face anymore. I did not say anything and just started walking back to the main hall, my partner right behind me. I had to stop when he called out my name in a whiney manner. “What is it?” A proud smirk adorning his features, he did not miss a heartbeat when saying, “I don’t need gifts, you’re my gift-“ “Wow, that is so bad, so, so, bad. But if you don’t need gifts, then I’ll be going-“ He interrupted me in panic. “What?! No- I was about say ‘you’re the gift, which means I need to unwrap you as in, get you naked and you know…” He wiggled his brows and gave me a flirtatious smile.

“You know, I don’t know if that’s worse or actually interesting. But the antlers make you lose your sex appeal, so I’m going for worse.” I stated teasingly. He quickly removed the antlers from his head, saying ‘better?’ I shrugged, “Eh, I think…” stepping closer, I looked at his jacket and grabbed the zipper, then looked at him, “I think the sex appeal is still off, maybe take this off?” I then unzipped his jacket, making him gasp as his gaze never left my face. Then I turned around and repeated myself, “But you know, presents first.” “Fuck- are you for real? You can’t do that to a man and then- and then run off, come on, let’s go to my place.” Laughing at how distressed he sounded, I told him I could do that, I was doing that right now and he’ll have to wait.

He sighed loudly and draped an arm around my shoulders, whining for us to go back to his place the entire time I was in each shop I needed. It was truly astonishing how much energy he had to spend on futile things, but he never stopped whining and moaning until we came across the rest of the group on our way to the main entrance where we said we’d meet up. “Hoi, Tsumu-“ his brother started, the man in question left my side and rushed to his twin’s, enthusiastically hitting his arm. “I did it! It worked! Of course, no one can resist my charm so, it was obvious we’d end up together…” I tuned off both brothers talking and focused back on Bokuto and Kuroo who were grinning at me like mad men. “So…?” “Come on! Come on! Are you really together now?!” Bokuto seemed a lot more energetic than Kuroo who stood to the side, smiling as if he knew it was going to happen.

“Yeah. There’s no need to talk about it in details-“ Atsumu’s voice was louder than mine as he told the story to Sakusa and Osamu, “Then I asked the- the, you know that person that has mistletoe on a stick? I asked them to take a picture of us when we kissed, and here-“ Patting my pockets in panic, I realized he had the picture I was meant to keep and rushed to him, snatching out of his hand. “I said no showing off- god, you really have no concept of intimacy-“ “But they’re my dudes, I gotta tell ‘em.” He said with a pleading face.

“Then I’ll be talking about the sexy Santa outfit-“ “Hey! No, no, I was kidding, come on babe-“ Smirking I brought my hand to my forehead and gave them all a salute before stepping away from the group, “I’ll be seeing you all tomorrow, bye.” Waving goodbye, they looked at Atsumu who seemed hesitant as he watched me leave. I was walking backwards and almost bumped into someone when I winked at him, hopefully making him understand he could follow me.

“That’s- that’s an invitation, right? I have to- I gotta go guys!”

I suppose Christmas shopping wasn’t that bad. If done with the right people, of course. And I suppose, Miya Atsumu was not that annoying, but _fuck was he loud_. And that? I was sure of it way later that night, but I did not regret it one bit, although it was disappointing, he did not have a sexy Santa outfit. But I suppose I could go without it… for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write a smut with that bitch tbh. ANYWAY, love/hate Miya Atsumu, that's all I can give, but it's there anyway.  
> I feel like it deserves a follow up, you know, about that uh 👀 that nice 👀 his nice ass deserves some sexy scenes.  
> Feel free to make a request, what you'd like to see more! Bye.
> 
> Added on 18th December 2020  
> Words: 7615


End file.
